A Belated Proposal
by the-first-high
Summary: A Bryce/Lara one-shot. Lara turns up late at the restaurant she's meeting Bryce at for dinner, but something seems to be bothering him. (This is my first fanfic, it's a sort of fluffy, innocent thing. COMPLETE)


Well over half an hour late, Lara arrived, somewhat flustered, at the restaurant. A bored-looking Bryce took his chin out of his hands and watched her, rolling his eyes and tut-tutting as she stated her reservation to the waiter and finally stood before the table.

"You're late." Bryce said.  
"Well done Sherlock." Lara replied, hands on hips as she waited by her seat. She cleared her throat at Bryce's blank look, and had to do so many times until he finally got the hint. He pulled a typically annoyed face, got up, and swept the chair out for her. "Thank you." Lara said, throwing him a cheeky smile.

Bryce sat himself back down again and tugged at the shirt hanging over his lanky frame like it was suffocating him. He looked very sweaty. Lara wondered if he was ill briefly, before her eyes fell upon the menu, which naturally took priority. Bryce wiped his brow with his sleeve and opened his own menu, drawn immediately to the selection of alcoholic beverages on offer.

"Fancy anything"? Lara said at his unusually long silence. Bryce blinked.  
"Oh, oh on the menu?" he finally stammered  
"Well what did you think I was talking about you daft git, the waiter?"  
"Oh yeah, yeah, I thought you'd catch me out, the waitress…" Bryce resisted the urge to start fanning himself wildly. Lara cocked an eyebrow.  
"No Bryce, I was right the first time, our 'waitress' is a 30-something 6 foot and overweight bald man."

She watched Bryce's face contort with confusion, and snorted in amusement.

"Well, you know what they say, beauty is on the inside." Bryce joked, his voice going all wobbly.  
"I'm thinking of having a canapé for starters, you?" Lara said, rubbing her lip pensively.  
"Sod that fancy food, I want chips."  
"Oh well aren't you adventurous."

Bryce smiled. The six foot 'waitress' came over to them and placed the two flutes of champagne on the table Bryce had ordered for Lara's arrival. Bryce loudly slurped from his, a good quarter of its contents gone in no more than a nanosecond. He twisted his fingers into a nervous knot.

"Are you okay Bryce?"  
"Perfectly, perfectly."  
"Yes there is, you never say 'perfectly'."  
"I'm okay alright?" he half laughed, smiling to reassure.  
"Come on Bryce, I'm not stupid."

Bryce's grin wobbled and faltered.  
"Well ya see, there is this one thing."  
"Yes?" her forehead creased in concern.

Bryce stood.  
"Lara," his leg collapsed beneath him, his body weight balanced on one knee. He met her worried gaze, surrounding tables going quiet and heads straining to see what was happening.  
"Bryce?" Lara's hands went in the air, knowing she had to do something with them to help but not sure what.

His hand snaked into the pocket of his blazer and withdrew a black velvet box. An elongated 'awwww' sound came from a cluster of women three tables behind them. Lara blinked at him, mortified.

"Lara," he began, his fingers gracing the outside of the box. "Will you do me the kind favour," with a squeak of the hinge he opened the box and held his breath. "Of wearing this watch so you'll be on time in future?"

The tables that had originally swooned with adoration were now in fits of hysterical laughter, Bryce quick to join them. Lara's horrified glare devolved into an unamused frown and rapidly transformed into a wide grin.

"Bryce I hate you more than life itself." She stated simply.  
"Remind me, what's the date today Lara?"  
"April 1st; you bastard!" Lara remembered, her smile growing.

He slipped the watch round Lara's wrist. The entire restaurant was by now focused on Bryce and Lara, choruses of 'kiss, kiss, kiss' flaring up out of nowhere.  
"Shall we?" Bryce asked with a sly grin.  
"Might as well."

And with that, Bryce stood, took her by her newly watch-adorning wrist and planted a kiss on the top of her hand.

_(And that's it, my first submitted fan-fic! If you liked it leave me a nice little review :3)_


End file.
